


5 Drables

by Anfarwol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfarwol/pseuds/Anfarwol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 snippets of Janto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looked like a very fit 45 but he was actually turning 70 today. The Doctor said that his aging had slowed somewhat from prolonged intimacy with Jack. Jack had beamed at the news and insisted ever after that sex with him could cure just about anything. Ianto would have accused him of being a snake oil salesman, if he wasn’t so eager to give his wares away for free.  
He ran his hand through the grey streaks in his hair as he took one last look in mirror. Jack said the streaks made him look distinguished. He smiled. He certainly he did like to look distinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack loved having Ianto accompany him to Unit meetings. On their first day attending, Ianto had handed out a summary of Torchwood 3’s year, customized for the person who was reading it. Each one was a tiny work of art, cross-referenced by alien species, artifact, damage caused, cost, and anything else a person might care to know. When Ianto said, “As you requested, sir, “ as he handed them out, the other attendees nodded appreciatively at Jack, impressed with his prescience. Of course, they never needed to know that the entire extent of his forethought was mumbling to Ianto that maybe he should “put something together” and packing lube for the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t think it could get any better than this. Ianto curled up in his overstuffed reading chair with a new book, a cup of his special blend and a box from The Riverside Chocolate House. He pulled a down comforter on to his lap and snuggled in. He took a sip of his coffee, carefully selected a chocolate from the box, and opened his book. As brought the confection to his lips, the doorbell rang. He sighed loudly. This always happened. He opened the door to Jack smiling sheepishly. “ I was bored. I know that you’re here to relax and I won’t spoil that. I’ll be good. Ooh, is that chocolate?”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you volunteered me for a mission in the middle of nowhere, with no hotels and nothing nearby?” Ianto calmly reiterated as soon as Jack’s office door was closed. “Yes. I did. Do you have a problem with that?” “No. I understand. I saw everyone’s reaction when you asked for volunteers. You can count on me.” “I know. I always can,” he smiled warmly at Ianto. “Of course, I might have mentioned that it’s on a gorgeous private beach attached to the amazing bed and breakfast we’ll be staying at…” he winked at Ianto, who’s surprise was evident. “ You intentionally mislead them!” Jack shrugged his shoulders, “Conman, remember?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Well Mr. Jones, you just earned yourself a trip in the TARDIS. It’s my way of saying thank you!” “Anywhere I want?” “Ianto asks, “And anyWHEN!! Totally up to you!” The doctor rocks on his feet from heal to toe and back again.  
“I’d like to see Jack please. Far into his future.” “Really? Jack? That’s it?” “Yes, that’s it, “ Ianto says firmly. “Wouldn’t rather see the diamond sunset on An’ja-hab 9? Or meet Ian Fleming?” It is my choice, is it not?” The Doctor nods, “How far do you want to go? Realize that you might not like what you find.” “I’ll let the TARDIS decide. I want her to take me to when he needs me most,” he says resolutely and then whispers “Please help me, as he strokes the console. She hums in agreement and dematerializes.


End file.
